


my heart hurts so good

by leechansmile



Series: ♡; a somewhat song inspired story [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: just two boys being adorable under the city lights.orwonchan being wholesome together
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: ♡; a somewhat song inspired story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	my heart hurts so good

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo!!! just wanted to put up my contribution to the wonchan community since they're adorable af.
> 
> ENJOYYY!!!

the city lights were blinking through the large window of wonwoo's place or technically chan and wonwoo's place since the younger was almost rarely seen on his own place, somehow always ending up on wonwoo's bed

the two were cuddling with such comfortable silence, the two wrapped around each otherother, sharing heat between the two of them.

“hyung, im hungry...” the younger spoke looking up at the other with an unnoticed pout on his lips

wonwoo looks at looks at the other fondly, hands still stroking the brown locks of the smaller boy, holding him on his arms securely

“well where do you wanna eat?” 

chan taps his thighs, a habit of thinking for the younger, which is honestly adorable for wonwoo'seyes

_**and well who was he kidding chan was always cute for him** _

“maybe just a convenience store would be fine, not really that up for restaurants right now” chan smiled up at the older, the sparks in the boy's eyes drives wonwoo to want nothing more than to love the boy

instead of a word, a nod came out of wonwoo, his eyes still lingering on the boy in his arms

“well then let's go right now if you want, there's a convenient store right about this area” wonwoo pointed out as he gets chan to stand up so he can also move as the other one was almost sitting on his lap earlier

they both grabbed their shoes and put it on, exchanging sudden smiles to each other as they tie their shoelaces

getting out of the room into the hallway of the complex the two did do, gently bumping into each other as they walk, stiffling their laughs as they walk through the path full of doors on its sides

the two's fingers touching as they walk close to each other almost out of the complex as they head to the late but busy streets of the city

as they headed out of the complex the two's pinkies were already connected to each other's, copying what cliché's in movies would look like as they walk the busy streets

exchanging some words and accidentally clutching each other's hands tighter whenever a small wave of people walk through making the two go closer to each other

silence wasn't a problem with the couple, small chats were alright as long as they knew they were with each other, the warmness of each other's presence enough for one another

the two walked side by side as they reached the convenience store, wonwoo opening the door for the other as they hurry inside

there wasn't much people than probably late night people who probably also got hungry and wasn't really up for restaurants like what they were also there for

“well get whatever you want... just not to much candy please, we can't handle hyperness in this time of the night

the younger just scoffs “trust me we can easily wash of that energy” 

wonwoo just sighs heavily as the chan walks wherever the hell he's headed to with just slight the shake of hips every step he takes which makes his backside much more hard to ignore, a visible motive from what the younger just has said

chan immediately get to the chips side, grabbing the chips he was oh so craving for earlier, grabbing a bag of it and shoving it under his arm so he can grab another one just in case and turning to get to the side of drinks and grabbing a bottle of fruit juice while getting wonwoo a bottled ice coffee

while the younger was busy with grabbing his delights wonwoo was just grabbing some more ramen and some other food his eyes were able to reach

after grabbing all the things he wanted chan went jumping all around to the taller man, an arm full of chips and both of their drinks, and hands full of biscuits he just grabbed for fun

wonwoo giggles as he sees the other almost buzzing with joy as he stands there holding as much food as possible

“so i found these biscuits over there and i knew i had never saw or eaten them before and got interested somehow” chan mumbled through as he shakes his hand full of the biscuits in front of wonwoo

“thats great i guess baby, are you done for sure though? anything else you want?”

the other one just shakes his head no, mumbling about how he's almost stuffed just looking at the things he grabbed

 _and of course_ chan had to see the candies out in front of the counter, grabbing lollipops and gums as he again buzzes in joy as he hands them at the guy at the counter

wonwoo just chuckles and apologizes quietly as the guy almost gave out the total of the items up until chan decided he wanted to have candies and handed it out

the two grabbed the two plastic bags of food, _and as a mean of 'the two',_ wonwoo carried it as they walked out of the store.

the younger hopping out on the streets, the city lights all alive and shining out on the boy, who was almost dancing at this point, his body going free on the unhearable music he somewhat has

“honey do you really have to do that?” wonwoo shakes his head as the other does a set of adorable dances

“what? you don't like It?” a pout reached chan's lips as he looks at the older's eyes

“its weird...” chan pouted harder at wonwoo “but adorable” wonwoo added as chan smiles, the tip of his ears red

“good cause i prepared it for you!” the younger held into wonwoo's arm as his hands carry the two bags of food

“and i love it” wonwoo exclaimed

“and i love you” chan said leaning his head into the older's arm

“but i love you more, so damn bad” wonwoo said with a smile, leaning down to kiss the top of chan's head

the younger's ears turn more red, his cheeks going crimson red, not known if it was because of the cold air or the feeling of butterflies on his stomach

the two walk side by side, the presence of each other warming them as the bright city lights burn by them, burning like the love they're feeling right now

**Author's Note:**

> yoowwww!!! so i hope i did alright on this one cause i just got inspired from listening to ilysb by LANY 
> 
> and also there was this fic i read with the same cutesy theme and it just popped through my mind while writing this but sadly i can't remember its name :(((
> 
> but i hope you guys enjoyed it!!!


End file.
